Talk:Resistance RPG
Combine weapon Um...I'm pretty sure this is a Combine weapon. I don't think the resistance has this kind of tech. I mean, it's already tough enough for them to make the crossbow. Also, it's obviously made of that black metal the Overwatch makes walls and machines out of. It makes more sense that the rebels stole caches of them from Combine storage depots. The Combine don't use them because their simply isn't anything to use them against; the resistance has no real armor or aircraft to speak of. Sorryaboutthatchief 03:22, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, do not edit "ABOVE" this line, and not "UNDER"! And add a title to your topic! Thanks! Apart from that, I see your point, but nothing radically points to this. Klow 08:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Crap, sorry about that. Still, if we don't know if it's Combine or Resistance, shouldn't we just call it "RPG" or something that doesn't signify it being aligned either way? Sorryaboutthatchief 21:29, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :I've been wondering about that too actually.. It does bare the same color and design scheme that the Combine use in all their construction... well when it's viewed in third person anyway. When its in first person it seems to change completely into the RPG used by the HECU in HL1. So yeah, the RPG is a pretty weird weapon to begin with in that regard. That and since the Rebels get all their other weapons from either pre-war stashes (which might explain the 1st person view of the weapon), Combine caches (which would explain it from the third person point of view), or cobble/improvise them from other parts (IE the crossbow), it seems likely, since the RPG (from 3rd person anyway) definitely seems more combine than pre-war, and its highly unlikely they're a cobbled weapon. Though you're wrong in saying that the Combine wouldn't have any use for them: RPGs are used for more than just destroying tanks and aircraft, they're used for clearing strong points too. But then again your talking about an army that uses weapons and tactics that make very little strategical sense (IE the Headcrab Shells and the easily re-programmable Hopper Mines.) My guess is the RPG is either an early Combine weapon that was used during the 7 Hours War, but got phased out as the focus started shifting from taking over earth to consolidating their power over it through Tarkin tactics, OR it was a NEW Combine weapon that was stolen by the Gman and handed over to Cubbage (and the rest of the rebels).--IAMELIPHAS 07:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's safe to assume that, as we never see the Combine using it, the RPG is owned by the Resistance. It may have been retained from before the Seven Hours War or manufactured afterward, but we'll likely never know. More than likely, this is not something that Valve have considered, as we all know that canonicity is the bane of their lives. Bramblepath 11:38, September 1, 2010 (UTC) stolen rockets The RPG ammo is identical to the rocket fired by Combine APCs and Choppers, right? So we should mention that as pointing to the origin of the weapon and the supply source of its warhead. 22:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't stand for Rocket-Propelled Grenade RPG does NOT stand for Rocket-Propelled Grenade. It actually stands for "Ruchnoi Protivotankovye Granatamyot" or in English, "hand-held anti-tank grenade-launcher" Damage The damage of the RPG is given in this article to be 200. This is also repeated (or originated) in the [http://combineoverwiki.net/wiki/Rocket-Propelled_Grenade_Launcher_(Half-Life_2) Combine OverWiki article], though it differentiates between SP and MP damage. However, skill.cfg clearly states: sk_plr_dmg_rpg_round "100" sk_npc_dmg_rpg_round "50", which means that the RPG deals 100 brutto damage when used by the player, and 50 brutto damage when used by any other entity (seen, for example, when an Armored Personnel Carrier scores a missile hit on the player). Is there anything to back up the assertion that the RPG deals 200 points of damage? -- ElderRune (talk) 10:44, February 20, 2018 (UTC)